Fragile of Reality Ch1 The Beginning
by TheWhiteStone
Summary: This is a Demonic/Angel story that I have made on Quizilla, but since no uniqueness or intelligence exists on that site, I thought I'd give this one a try. I guess I can't use YOU as the main character? I guess I can try in my Naruto Series.


"Rikya, you're going to be late for school!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Rikya sighed deeply, already dressed and ready to go.

"I'm getting there, mother," she replied back while grabbing her backpack and storming off downstairs, out the door, and up the street. Luckily for her, she only had to walk for twenty minutes until she got to school. She walked through the woods, but it didn't bother her in the day time. In fact, she felt more comfortable, as she passed the woods, and walked for a little while longer, and was on school property, and soon, inside of it, in first class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Rikya sat in her desk, very annoyed at the fact that she had to come to school today. It was the last week of school and she felt bothered when they had to come to school for a week to do nothing. Nothing at all.

The teacher came in, looking grumpy as usual. But this time, she didn't go to her desk or give out an assignment. She turned to the class. " will come in and put in a movie for you. Enjoy the movie," she said walking towards Rikya. The teacher leaned down and asked her to step outside the class room door. Rikya already could hear the other students snickering and mumbling underneath their breath. This is why she had no friends and always kept to herself. But she figured it was worth it because next year, would be college. She was going to become a medical assistant. Not because she enjoyed people, but because she enjoys the principle of medical things, and it interests her. However, she knew she would have to smile and become more social for that job, and she was willing to do that. Right now, she felt that high schoolers were beneath her in the level of maturity and in personality.

Nodding, Rikya stood up and walked outside the door, and down a little bit so the students wouldn't be able to hear what Rikya was being told. When the teacher, came towards Rikya, she had a look of pity. She held her papers in her hand, and put her head down. "I don't know how to say this to you Rikya...but your mother was murdered."

Rikya's eyes widened. Tears formed instantly in them. She had never been close with her mother, but she did have some good memories. She was very angry and held resentment for whoever took an innocent life. Many thoughts flushed through her head. She remained silent, trying to find the words to say and the questions to ask. But so far, none came upon her tongue. All that came up was the question "why?".

"Alright ...," she said, walking away very quickly, and then soon, running out of the school and into the woods that scared her. She sat by a tree and absorbed everything in. But for some reason, she was silent. She didn't know what to say. But she did know that she felt very hurt and angry. Then the pain on her upper thigh panged. She groaned in pain and gritted her teeth. Her scar has been acting very odd for the past week. And she doesn't know why. Not even the doctor that she had seen yesterday. Rikya's hazel eyes were blank. Her long black hair flowed in the wind that was breezing throug the trees, and her pale skin made her look no better. How could this have happened the last week of my senior year? I'm eighteen, but I do not have a good enough job to support that whole house! What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? Do I even want to go back? She asked herself all of these questions in her head.

Suddenly, her scar started to hurt worse. She pulled down her pants just enough to see her scar and it was bleeding heavily. It even glowed red. Feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before, Rikya's eyes started to twitch, and her head was feeling very dizzy and her sight was blurry. Before she blacked out, she saw a figure in front of her eyes, leaning over her. The last thing she felt was fear.

Rikya slowly started to wake up. She was laying on a couch in what appeared to be a living room. It was beautiful, but that quickly went out of her mind, when she remembered what happened. She slowly and quietly looked for a weapon and searched around for an exit. This is so huge! It's going to take awhile to find an exit...she thought to herself. Pacing her breathing of anxiety, she finally found a weapon, a fork for the fireplace logs. Silently and very quietly and aware, she searched for the longest time for an exit but found none. She feared of venturing too much elsewhere, because then, she would surely be caught. She was wondering around in her thoughts. And then she saw it. A door, and a window, leading outside. Looking around, she made sure no one else saw. Her heart raced as she went for the door, but was frozen solid when it was locked. From the inside. So she went over to the window and tried to break it, but it wouldn't even leave a dent. While she was trying to escape, she didn't notice a figure behind her.

"You're not going to escape. It's not safe out there for you anymore," a guys voice said. Her eyes widened in fear and turned around. There stood a guy with black hair, and icey blue eyes, pale white skin, and dressed in a gothic fashion. He wore a black hat.

Her heart was pounding, she was sure that the guy could hear it.

"What am I doing here? What do you mean it's...NOT SAFE...for me to go out there anymore?" she asked, trying to keep her calm. This was the strongest she's ever been. But she also had confidence in her self defense skills.

"I saved you...you know...the figure that leaned over you...that was me...and you're in grave danger if you leave her, Rikya..." he said observing her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The guy snickered. He looked about her age even more as she looked into his eyes.

"My name...is Democin," he replied.

Rikya nodded. "Alright...what's so dangerous for me out there?" she asked, wanting to hear his clever story.

"Well...you've now been found. I've actually been keeping watch over you for quite a few years. Protecting you. But...this time, the enemies have gone too far. And so I made my appearance. That scar on your upper thigh is a symbol...not nessecarily a scar. The Great Creator said that only one will ever be born with that symbol...and if I were to find this individual...to protect him or her with everything I've got. The others will be pleased to see that you're alright as well," he said.

Rikya studied him. But she had a feeling he wasn't lying. However, this was all very odd to her, and so she was going to proceed with caution. "I asked you what's dangerous for me out there...can you answer me?" she aked, in a serious and tight voice.

"I cannot tell you that right now. You have to get used to this world...before I can give you any knowledge about that question...however, you did have the right to know what the symbol on your thigh really meant. Come follow me. The others want to meet you. Sometimes they get rather impatient," he said motioning for her to follow.

This is so awkward...but for some reason, I just know he's not lying...but I'm so scared, and hurt, and confused...what am I going to do? I'll just have to suck it up...being scared and emotional will not help my situation at all...she thought to herself as she followed him into a large room where three other guys sat and were reading.

"Oh, you must be Rikya! We're so glad to see that you're alright. Please, make yourself at home, I hope Democin here wasn't too scary or anything on you!" said a blond guy with green eyes. Rikya felt a sense of protection, and was forced to trust it, but she was strong and didn't let it totally consume her.

Rikya watched him closely. "No...I'm just a little shocked...all I know is that my scar was bleeding heavily...and then I blacked out...and woke up here..." she replied, still in slight shock.

The blond guy frowned. "I'm very sorry about that. I'm sure that Democin told you some of the situation...I don't know if you believe us or not...but since you'll have to stay longer, you'll find out yourself...anyways, onto happy things, I'm Tristen, the guy with the white hair is Ryu, and the guy ritht there reading, is Sinu. And you've already made yourself acquainted with Democin...you're welcome to make yourself at home anyway you like...just don't leave the place a wreck or go anywhere alone..." he smiled, hoping to cheer her up.

Rikya nodded. "Alright...but what am I to do about MY world? I wanted to go to college next year...This was my last week of my senior year...and my mother was murdered..." she started to slightly tear up, but she was strong enough to not let any tears fall. Most girls would be in a break down. But she Rikya only had that basic relationship due to her abusive past and drunken nights with her mother. Even so, the hurt still panged.

Sinu looked up from his book. "Murdered? Do they know who commited the crime?" he asked with a serious look.

"No...I wasn't told anything other than the fact that she was murdered...I was told by my teacher, as soon as I entered class in the morning..." she said, studying the surroundings, and keeping an eye on these guys. The walls were beautifuly, and brightly carved stone of angels and demons at war. That was only the middle section of the huge walls. On either side of the continuously stone, was golden marble, which she had never seen before. The furniture looked very fantastic, as well as the carpeting, the pictures on the white wooden stands, and the white marbeled flooring, which she noticed, had golden specks in them. There was a fire place as well that was burning. The room was actually pretty empty besides the television that was huge, and the furniture. The whole house seemed to have this layout, but was eye popping nevertheless.

"So...Rikya...how old are you now?" Ryu asked while sipping from a flask.

"I'm eighteen years old...and you?"

"Two thousand...luckily I'm still young," he smirked.

Rikya's eyes widened. "How are you two thousand years old?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's not hard to accomplish if you're a fallen angel," he replied as if she should have known.

Rikyas heart pounded again. "Fallen angels? Are you guys all fallen angels or something?" she asked, still having some doubt.

Sinu stood up and large white wings sprouted from his back, and he floated in the air with them. He even had a glowing auora around him. Rikya's jaw dropped. She was stunned. But then she noticed she was staring and snapped out of it. Tristen smiled as Sinu came back to the floor and sat back down. Democin sighed heavily. Ryu glared at him.

"You never stop sighing do you? Did you ever stop to think that your breathing gets annoying?" he asked, obviously irritated.

Democin gave him a death glare. "I'm not in the mood to be pissed off. I had to save this human so the demons wouldn't get her, and now...I'm probably not going to get my reward for doing so." he scoffed.

Tristen glared at him. "How dare you be so rude and disrespectful!"

"Okay you idiots, calm down. Shut up...I think we should tell this young girl what she really is. Just a LITTLE bit more in depth." Sinu said.

"Yeah, a human...living in OUR world..." Democin said.

Rikya glared at him. "Don't be such a bastard..." she snapped.

Realizing what she just said, she shut her mouth really quick and was waiting to be killed. But nothing happened.

Sinu looked at Rikya for any more outbursts. He closed his book and put it on the stand next to him. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the foot rest, and crossed his hands together, holding them.

"Rikya...is not a human...she is one of us...but with untapped capabilities...a fallen angel who contains powers of ice, water, frost, darkness, fire, earth, wind, and lightning...a very powerful angel...who is only to be born once, according to the Great Creator...we are lucky to have found you Rikya...that symbol on your upper thigh that looks like a scar is what harnesses your power. You'll just have to practice..." he said, looking for signs on her face of any disbelief. However, Sinu doubted Rikya would have any disbelief after him doing a little demonstration.

"Oh wow...so much to absorb...umm...how exactly do I untap all of my...talents?" she asked.

Democin stared at her wide eyed, but she didn't notice. Then he stared back at Sinu, almost not believing that he knew this information, but didn't tell anyone. The other three looked equally as suprised at Sinu's statement.

"We'll get to that probably tomorrow...you're going to have to get some rest though...you're going to need it. And you're going to need the training not only to be yourself, and who you TRULY are...but to defend yourself against demons, both lesser and greater, as well...I even have a room picked out for you. It's near ours, so if anything happens, you can call for help...and we'll have easier access."

Ryu snickered. "Easier access?"

Sinu glared, and he quickly stopped his perverted comments. Democin looked at Rikya, who was staring at her feet.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Rikya nodded. "Yeah...just a little bit," she replied taking a breath. "This is all...going to take some time to get used to...so please bare with me...but I would like to take a shower and go to bed...this is pretty exhausting for my mind right now..."

Democin headed towards the flight of stairs. "Up this way...and don't get lost. There's fifteen stories in this castle..." he warned.

Rikya followed him quickly and caught up to him. When they were out of sight of the others, Rikya just realized that she didn't have any clothes at all.

"Umm...where am I to get clothes?" she asked.

"There's clothes in your room. You'll have to pick out which ones you want. They're mostly Tristens night clothes, but they're clean..."

"Alright..that works..." she said, almost bumping into him as he came to a sudden halt.

"Sorry, this is your room. Got sidetracked thinking." he said, opening the door and allowing her to see a beautiful bed room. It had a nice bed roof on it with golden see through drapes, black and gold designed blankets and pillows, and furniture, and flooring. It was very beautiful. Rikya turned to him.

"Thank you, Democin. Take care." she said as she walked over to the dresser and started looking around for clothes. Democin didn't say anything back, but secretly glanced at her while she was looking through the dresser drawers. Then, he walked away, closing the door behind him. Finally, Rikya found a set of night clothes. But she realized that with her large breasts, they would be able to see the exact shape as if she had nothing on at all. So she searched around a little more and happened to find a long wool bandage with attachment hooks at each end. She adjusted it and knew she could use this as a bra. Taking the clothes into the bathroom, she ran the shower water, until she found a comfortable temperature, and then she took off her clothes, and stepped in. She let the shower water relax her muscles and mind. It was soothing, but she still thought about her mother. Perhaps she would never get her out of her head, even with the abusive past. Rikya washed herself thoroughly and then rinsed herself off. After she was done with all of that, she dried herself off, put on the clothes and wool strap, and she was ready to go to bed. She put her old clothes in the basket, and headed over to the soft bed. When her head hit the pillow, she instantly fell asleep.


End file.
